The Sylvester
"Keep Your Pantheon" Written by John Behnke Rob Humphrey Jim Peterson Directed by Al Zegler "London Broiled" Written by Tim Cahill & Julie McNally Directed by Al Zegler Producers Tom Minton James T. Walker Story Editor Tom Minton Associate Producer Fay Whitemountain Original Series Concept by Fay Whitemountain Main Title Music by Richard Stone Lyrics by Tom Minton Storyboard by Karl Toerge Carolyn Gair Lenord Robinson Directed by Michael Gerard James T. Walker Animation by Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Production Manager Ken Fredrich Boyer Theme by Richard Stone Music by J. Eric Schmidt Voice Direction Andrea Romano Casting Director Leslie Lamers Starring the Voices of Joe Alaskey as Sylvester & Tweety June Foray as Granny Frank Welker as Hector Tress MacNeille as Aphrodite Rob Paulsen as Hephaestus Jeff Glen Bennett as Zeus Jim Cummings as Nigel/Shropshire Slasher Storyboards by Edward L. Baker Sue Maia Mazer Al Zegler Timing Directors Robert Alvarez Lucky Becraft Richard Collado Joe Morrison Prop Design Roman Arambula Dave Cunningham Character Design David Mink Norma Rivera-Klingler Background Key Design Bryan Evans Terry Lee Mullen William Wray Background Paint Tim Maloney Rose Ann Stire Title Cards Chris Duncan Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up/Paint Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon Raymond Valerie Walker BG Color Correction Christopher Staples Paint Michael Chutuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Color Key Robin Kane Clayton Stang Scanner Don Devine Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummett Eleanor Dahlen Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Dark and Haunted Kenny Boyer Copying/Shipping Ana Durand Bill Ryan Staff Assistants Jenny Burnett Victor Huzvar Dario Fagnani Kellie Long Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Assistant Editors Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Sound Readers Rob DeSales Randy Paton Joseph Trueba ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley ADR Engineers Thom as J. Maydeck ,C.A.S. Harry Andronis Pat Rodman Dialogue/ADR Editorial John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Foley Recordist Kris Daily Sound Effects Editorial Jeorge Riesenfeld Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Gentry-Ellis Jim Hodson Recording Facilities Monterey Post Production Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Post Production Assistant Pam MacLean Post Production Coordinator Brain Rodelive Colorist Mike Williams Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music On-line Editor Brian Hoag Production Administrators Chuck Ansel Sarah Tomassn Maria Womack Recording Administrator Erin Keeler Orchestration by Tim Kelly Cameron Patrick Assistant to Producer/Coordinator Barbara Bartz Production Coordinators Kathleen Keegan Veras Morales-Lorita Animation Services KoKo Enterprise Co., Ltd. Seoul Move Overseas Supervisor Scott Mansz Key Animation Kim Seung Teak Backgrounds Park Kyung Ho Director/Layout Kim Dong Ho Camera Yu Seoung Du Final Checker Park Sung Hyun Production Executive Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Swift Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive Producer Jean MacCurdy This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Kids WB! Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network